Noises in the Basement
by BlackRainbows
Summary: Cecil hears noises in the basement of the radio station and decides to investigate. My first WTNV fanfic, including an exploration of my headcannon Cecil. Mild Cecilos, ehh...kinda fluffly at the end of the second chapter. Reviews are nice.
1. Noises and Carlos

_Yaay New story! XD It's just a Night Vale thing I've been working on for a bit, which kinda describes my headcannon Cecil XD  
Welcome to Night Vale belongs to Joseph Fink, Jeffory Cranor and Commonplace Books.  
I own nothing but the plot and the headcannon xD  
~Enjoy~_

* * *

"The sheriff's secret police have informed me that the noises in the basement mean nothing and are nothing and there is nothing to worry about. It is perfectly normal for our broadcasting studios to be making these noises. Even the inhuman screams. And now, the weather."  
Cecil leaned back in his chair and sighed. Something was definitely wrong. It wasn't normal for screams to be coming from below him. He wasn't even sure if they _had _a basement. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. It was Carlos. Perfect Carlos, with his perfect hair. He pressed the call button and spoke into the receiver. "Hello...Carlos...Is everything okay?" Cecil couldn't hear the voice of his beloved. Only muffled grunts and the tearing of fabric. Then he heard it.  
The scream.  
It echoed through the entire building, as if it came from…Cecil dropped the phone in horror. He picked up the microphone on his desk as the weather concluded. "Listeners, I regret to inform you that there is a problem. The noises from the basement have taken Carlos. My precious, beautiful, perfect Carlos." He was shaking and his voice quivered as he spoke. "I heard him…screaming…." He exhaled slowly. "I'm going to investigate, listeners, and of course, I'm taking you with me." He pushed his chair away from his desk and stood up, clutching the microphone close to his chest. He moved across the room, breathing heavily, while speaking. "Listeners, I am walking out of my studio and into the hall. The stairs to the basement are to my left." He turned and began walking quickly, still shaking. "I am approaching the stairs now, but I don't want to disturb whatever's down there, with my precious Carlos, and I am finding it difficult to think coherently right now…" He stopped and swallowed. "Listeners, I am going to be as quiet as I can and try to find my beautiful Carlos." Cecil was gripping the microphone so tightly his knuckles had gone white.  
He approached the stairs cautiously and began his descent. He was concentrating so hard not to make a sound that he didn't notice the slight dip in one of the steps and so he fell. He tumbled noisily down the flight of stairs and hit the wall at the bottom, hard. He lay on the floor, slightly winded. He was upside down, his legs hanging above him. He reached around for his microphone before falling over. He shook his head. "Listeners, I...ow…I think I fell…" He rubbed the back of his head. "It is no worry, of course. I must only worry about…." He stopped. He was on his knees, leaning very close to the microphone. His head was down.  
He stopped speaking to listen. There was no sound. No monstrous sounds. No screaming. Not even a whimper. Cecil turned his head slowly. He swallowed as he lifted his gaze from the microphone and floor. What was before him was like nothing he had ever seen, even in Night Vale. It was a tall, dark figure. Not like the hooded figures from the dog park. No, this…this was bigger, darker and seemingly far more terrifying. It stood about 9 feet, and hovered a few inches from the ground. It was wide, but not fat. It seemed like a floating, tattered sheet, but surrounding this sheet-like appearance was a cloak of black mist. This is what gave the impression of the creature being wide. Very close to the top of the tall figure, were what Cecil could only believe to be eyes. Two huge, red, glowing orbs, pulsating against the black cloak.  
Cecil was frozen with horror. The huge figure radiated the very essence of fear. Cecil's jaw hung open as his eyes locked with those of the creature. He tried to form words but his mind was blank and his mouth failed him. He was still clutching his microphone in a death grip. The creature stayed still. Cecil stayed still. There was a muffled whimper from around the corner which caused Cecil's body to shoot upright and he his head snap to the side. The creature was no longer in Cecil's view, but he wasn't worried about that. Carlos was here. His perfect Carlos. He pulled himself to his feet and spoke slowly and quietly into the microphone. "Night Vale, Listeners, I must leave you now, for I feel that it is unsafe for me to be speaking." He swallowed and lowered his voice even more. "So I must leave. You will be updated on these current affairs as soon as possible. Goodnight, Night Vale. Good ni-ahh!" The microphone fell from his hands as he was raised from the ground. He felt his feet leave the ground. He shut his eyes.  
The creature carried him through a seemingly endless maze of many twists and turns. All the while, Cecil kept his eyes closed. He then felt the creature raising him higher and higher from the ground. He yelped, and still kept his eyes tightly shut. He was then being thrown to the ground. He hit it then bounced back. His face was the first part of him to hit the ground which in turn caused him to open his eyes. The rest of his body followed suit before bouncing back, throwing his head back, cracking his neck and back in ways he never thought possible. He fell forward onto face, breathing heavily and shaking slightly. Before he could catch his breath, he was being hauled from the floor and up into the air again. This time, he found his voice and twisted, albeit rather painfully, and face the creature. "I demand you put me down at once!" he cried. The creature looked at him with its glowing, pulsating red eyes. Cecil looked directly into the eyes, almost in a trance. A voice came from behind him. "Cecil, don't look….." A wheeze. "Don't look into the eyes, Cecil." Cecil turned around again, and again, his mouth hung open in shock.  
Against the far wall, hanging in chains, clothes ripped, blood dripping from his face, was Carlos.  
Cecil was frozen with terror. His Carlos. Beautiful, perfect Carlos. He couldn't look away. This…this creature had broken _his _Carlos. He swallowed and spoke quietly. "Carlos?" The other man looked up at his partner. "I'm okay…" He coughed, spitting blood onto the ground in front of him. "Cecil, don't worry." He smiled weakly.  
Cecil could feel the hot tears streaming down his face as he turned to face the creature that was still holding him. With his back now to Carlos, he said, slightly quieter, "My love, I am sorry for what you are about to witness." He sniffed, and shifted. He closed his eyes for a moment and felt the creature lift him to drop again.  
Carlos stared up at the other man. He was frightened, yet intrigued. What was he about to witness that had Cecil apologise beforehand? He watched, helpless, as the radio presenter was lifted. He squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for the inevitable drop and Cecil falling again. It didn't come. Instead, a low groan, and then quiet humming. Carlos opened his eyes. The sight that met him was certainly something he hadn't expected. The creature was trapped in a trance, staring intently at Cecil. The other man had changed drastically in appearance. His hair was no longer blonde, but a fiery red. There were…tentacles…sprouting from his back, twisting and flicking out and against each other. Carlos's mouth hung open. He was confused. Was this still Cecil? _His _Cecil? It couldn't be…could it?  
Cecil's vision had gone red. The humming sound emitted from his body was increasing in volume as he lulled the creature into a deep sleep. He felt the grip around him loosen slightly and so the tentacles from his back spread out a little wider, hypnotising the creature. As his vision grew redder, and the extra limbs protruding from his back waved and swayed, and his headache grew, the creature in front of him was slowing falling away from the trance and into a comatose state, where Cecil knew he would stay. The vice like grip around him disappeared suddenly as the creature fell. He heard Carlos gasp again from behind him. He sighed. He knew it would come to this.  
He was still floating a few feet from the ground as his vision returned to normal. He brought himself down to the ground and whispered quietly "Carlos, I am _sorry". _He turned to face the man on the floor before dropping to his knees so he was at eye level. It was at this point that Carlos noticed the third eye in Cecil's forehead, hidden beneath his fringe. "Cecil, I…" Cecil shook his head and pressed a finger to Carlos' lips. "No, Carlos." He looked away. "I am sorry that you had to see me like this." He sighed and brought his hand away from the scientists face. Carlos watched him as the third eye closed and disappeared from view and his hair began to fade back to blonde. Carlos reached out a hand towards Cecil's back, lifting the other man's face to look at him. "May I..?" He searched Cecil's face for a sign of permission. The radio presenter pushed his glasses up his nose and nodded nervously. Carlos reached over and gently touched one of the tentacles. Cecil shuddered at the foreign touch. Carlos drew back and looked at him. The scientist in him took over. "Why does this happen? How?" He asked. Cecil pressed his finger to Carlos' lips again, and said quietly "You're still injured. Let me take you home and then we can talk." Carlos nodded.


	2. Questions and Explainations

Second chapter...this one's slightly shorter and it's not particulary amazing. It'd kinda exploring my headcannon Cecil and my idea of the third eye/tentacle thing xD  
I don't own WTNV...~Enjoy~

* * *

Cecil stood, scooping Carlos into his arms, bridal style. He moved quickly through the maze like room to the stairs. He rushed through the station, ignoring his broadcast and the growls from Station Management. He stepped through the tinted glass doors at the front of the station and into the desert heat. He crossed the carpark and approached his own car, unlocking and opening it before seating Carlos in the back seat. He ran around to the drivers' seat and climbed in, starting the engine. He drove to his apartment and took Carlos inside. Carlos was holding his side and hanging his head. Cecil gathered his first aid gear to patch up his boyfriend on the sofa. He moved quickly, cleaning and covering the wounds on Carlos' sides, arms, wrists and face.  
When he was finished, he moved and sat beside his partner. "You have questions," he stated. Carlos looked up and nodded. Cecil looked at his lap and brought his hand to his mouth, chewing slightly on his nails, (a habit he'd had for a long time). Carlos acknowledged his nervousness and brought his hand up to Cecil's. He held it and sat in silence, contemplating what to say. In the end, he chose to stick with "What happened back there, Cecil?"  
Cecil sighed and looked up, his eyes darting around seeing everything but Carlos. "Uh…it's this thing…that happens…when I get protective…sorry." Carlos nodded and waited for Cecil to tell him more. Cecil took a deep breath and spoke again. "Firstly, my hair changes with my mood….but I think you already knew that." He smiled slightly. "Secondly, The Eye is hypnotic. Whatever looks into it is put to sleep. I believe the humming has some contribution to this. The tentacles are merely distraction. There's something about them which means certain creatures can't look directly at them, which means their attention has to be focused upon me and The Eye." He breathed out slowly, still not looking at Carlos. Carlos just nodded slowly. "I see."  
Cecil pulled his hands away from Carlos and covered his face with them instead. He sighed loudly. "I'm a freak, Carlos. Nothing else in town is like this. Nothing. Not even The Hooded Figures or Hiram McDaniels are this terrifying." A tear rolled down his cheek. "I literally instil terror into the heart of these creatures. I'll understand if you want to leave now." Carlos gasped and pulled Cecil into his arms. "Cecil. You saved my life. I could not find that terrifying at all."  
And that was how they stayed for the rest of the evening, curled around each other (obviously avoiding Carlos' wounds) until they slept.


End file.
